In Fourth Generation (4G) wireless communications networks such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, base stations may utilize spatial multiplexing to increase data rates. Specifically, spatial multiplexing is a transmit scheme that allows a base station having multiple transmit antennas to simultaneously transmit independent and separately encoded data streams from each of the transmit antennas using the same transmit resources. For instance, using spatial multiplexing, a base station that utilizes Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is enabled to transmit independent and separately encoded data streams from each of multiple transmit antennas using the same sub-carriers in the same OFDM symbol periods.
Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) is a broadcasting service that can be offered via existing wireless, or cellular, communications networks such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) networks and Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS) networks. However, several issues arise when attempting to implement MBMS in a 4G wireless communications network where base stations utilize a spatial multiplexing transmit scheme. Specifically, it is desirable to provide the MBMS service to both spatial multiplexing (SM) enabled user elements and non-SM enabled user elements. Another issue is that, especially for large cells, spatial multiplexing may not be able to be supported throughout the entire cell. As such, there is a need for a system and method for providing MBMS in a wireless network utilizing spatial multiplexing.